


Home Sick

by CurryFury13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Noctis' Apartment, Promptis - Freeform, Sick boy, Slice of Life, pre fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryFury13/pseuds/CurryFury13
Summary: Noctis is home sick on Halloween night, but someone is determined to still make the night worthwhile.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Home Sick

The roar of bustling nightlife was muffled through the walls of the Prince’s apartment. Cheers and the occasional firework burst outside the window, its light splaying over the living room where Noctis was lounged on the couch. Normally he’d lean against the window, watching the festivities or even being dragged out into them by Prompto, but tonight it was the last thing on his mind. He groaned, sniffling loudly as he nuzzled further into the pile of blankets wrapped around his shivering body.

“Why did I have to be sick tonight?” he lamented, his voice barely recognizable with how clogged his sinuses were.

“It happens to all of us, Your Highness, I assure you,” Ignis called from the kitchen, finely dicing up vegetables for a soup he was boiling for the sick Prince. “With plenty of rest, I’m sure you’ll recover in no time at all.”

“But I need to be better tonight…” Noctis grumbled. 

As it happened, tonight was Halloween. It wasn’t a holiday that Noctis usually would have been hung up about missing the festivities, but this year… this year it was different. Noctis glanced towards the couch when he heard his phone vibrate beside him. The mere sound throbbed his headache. Sighing, he escaped one of his arms from blankets and picked up the phone, squinting at the bright screen to see Prompto’s name along the top. He swallowed, his heart jumping. Clearing his throat, he ignored the sensation as he unlocked the screen and read the text.

You ready to party, Noct? I’m almost in my part of the costume… I look pretty ridiculous.

Despite himself, Noctis snickered as he imagined Prompto in the cheesy, somewhat revealing doctor’s costume. They had planned to pair up for a local party, or really, Prompto had talked him into it. Noctis was to be dressed as a zombie patient, while Prompto was the doctor. He recalled them being at the costume shop, doubled over laughing when they had found the cheap set. How the designer thought doctor and zombie costumes could somehow be sensual was beyond them, but it was entertaining nonetheless. So much so that they dared each other to go out in public wearing them on Halloween. The memory made Noctis forget for just a moment, that he was sick with a fever. 

Fever… Fever… Noctis’ face paled, realizing he never told Prompto he was sick. 

Not caring about his burning throat and pounding migraine, he clicked on the phone icon and put his cell to his flushed ear. He cleared his throat when Prompto immediately answered.

“H-hey…” he greeted, trying his best not to sound too sickly. 

Prompto caught on pretty quick regardless. 

“Y-yeah…” Noctis admitted, coughing into his elbow. “I totally forgot to tell you, but I--” 

He paused as Prompto interrupted, being assured with that exuberant positivity that it wasn’t a bother and he wasn’t too sure about going out in his costume anyway. Noctis wasn’t able to get another word in as Prompto made sure he wouldn’t strain his voice. Before he knew it, he was left with silence as the call ended.

Sighing heavily, Noctis tossed his phone back to the couch, burying his face in his blankets as a heavy flush rose in his face. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to fall asleep, but the aching pulse through his body kept him awake. He perked up slightly when he heard Ignis’ cell ring, but decided he didn’t care enough and buried himself back in his woes.

“Hello?” Ignis answered the phone. 

Noctis couldn’t understand the words of the caller, but heard the clang of metal as Ignis placed down the ladle he had been using to stir the soup. 

“How exactly did you get this number?” Ignis asked, almost accusatory and Noctis could feel his gaze boring into him. “No, absolutely not,” Ignis continued. “He is much too--” he stopped short. “Prom--” he cut himself short when Noctis stirred from the name. 

Peeking up, Noctis’ gaze met with Ignis’, just in time to catch him as he turned down the heat of the stove and escaped towards the hall to be out of earshot. Noctis’ head was too cloudy to pay attention to what Ignis said after that. He drifted in and out of lucid dreaming, barely noticing as Ignis came back to the kitchen, grumbling softly under his breath. A light knock on the door shook Noctis out of his state as he glanced up at the door with half-lidded, confused eyes. 

Ignis let out a breath as he went over to the door and opened it. His tight smile softened when he saw Prompto standing expectantly on the other side, a fabric mask over his mouth. Despite the bottom half of his face being covered, his eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“Hey Iggy!” Prompto greeted, his voice slightly muffled as Ignis allowed him in, “Thanks for letting me over.”

Ignis chuckled softly, “Noct could certainly use the company. But please sit on the other couch. Last thing we need is his best friend getting sick.”

“Y-yeah, sure thing!” Prompto assured him, going past him towards the living room.

“Prompto…?” Noctis asked weakly, a cough escaping him as he watched his best friend scurry in with dvds piled in his arms. 

“I hope you like scary movies!!” Prompto beamed, grinning brightly and causing the scowl on Noctis’ lips to transform into a smirk.


End file.
